


A Single Thread of Hope

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Court Proceedings, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Law and Politics, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side ship-Bokuto/Akaashi, Side ship-Iwaizumi/Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Public Attorney Miya Atsumu gets caught shooting a civilian in Osaka slums while looking for a key-witness for a high-profile case he and Oikawa Tooru are working on. Now, it's up to his ex-boyfriend Sakusa Kiyoomi to save him from getting incarcerated.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	A Single Thread of Hope

**December 29**  
**7:36 A.M.**

Miya Atsumu is making headlines after being apprehended by the police at his apartment at exactly four fifty-three A.M. after being caught by a CCTV camera shooting a citizen near one of Osaka's slums.

**9:27 A.M.**

It has been reported that the country's top sought-after attorney, Sakusa Kiyoomi, will take the case as the defense attorney for Miya Atsumu.

**9:45 A.M.**

Atsumu sat in front of his ex-boyfriend, his white shirt covered in blood and his hands cuffed on the table. He kept his eyes locked on the hard floor to avoid the intensity coming from Sakusa's eyes.

"You're an attorney, Miya. What were you thinking of shooting someone in front of a goddamn CCTV camera and dropping your fucking gun at the crime scene?" Sakusa asked while trying to keep his voice under control, but Atsumu can still hear how infuriated he is.

Atsumu refused to answer. Instead, he slumped on his seat and fidgeted with his fingers.

"Answer me, Miya," Sakusa demanded while glaring at Atsumu. The latter pressed his lips into a thin line and asked, "where's Samu?"

Sakusa inhales sharply and answers through gritted teeth, "your brother can't help you with this one. He's a businessman, for fuck's sake,"

"I want Oikawa," Atsumu says and looks straight into Sakusa's dark orbs. "Are you aware of how panicked Iwaizumi is right now after Oikawa got chased out of town on the night you shot someone? Miya, Oikawa can't save you. Right now, I'm your best shot at escaping incarceration,"

Sakusa says, eyes glaring and lips pressed to restrain himself from saying anything harsher as he prompts his elbows on the table to stare at Atsumu, "this is why I told you not to take the case with Oikawa. Look at where you are now. So, tell me what happened that night, Miya,"

Atsumu didn't answer. He bit his bottom lip and shook his head, "not to you," he says and clenches his jaw.

Sakusa fists his hands, "will you lower your fucking pride and just tell me so I can get you out of this,"

"It's not pride, Sakusa," Atsumu says, the mention of his ex-boyfriend's last name tasting so foreign in his mouth.

Then tell me, do you honestly want an attorney dumber than you to handle your case?" Sakusa asks and leans back on his chair without taking his eyes off of Atsumu.

"I'm ashamed, Sakusa," Atsumu answers, interlacing his trembling hands to stop them from trembling.

"What are you even ashamed of?" Sakusa asks, his voice laced with utter frustration.

"I'm ashamed of sitting here and having you defend me," Atsumu answers as a tear escapes his eyes, "I don't want you to see me like this," he whispers and wipes the tears away from his eyes.

"Look, I'm doing this because I don't want to see you behind bars," Sakusa says and leans on the table. "And right now, I'm your best shot at escaping incarceration. So, I'm taking this case whether you like it or not," he adds and stands up to leave.

Atsumu stared at Sakusa. The words he wanted to say were dying in his throat, and all he could do was watch Sakusa's retreating back.

**1:49 P.M.**

It's just in; an arraignment has been scheduled with Akaashi Keiji as prosecutor and Sakusa Kiyoomi as Miya Atsumu's defense attorney. The court trial will be open to the public, but the arraignment dates are yet to be released.

**January 1**  
**5:12 P.M. at the Regional Trial Court Branch 21, Tokyo**

"I'm sorry for going against you, Sakusa-san," Akaashi apologizes with a bow, the arraignment had just ended, and they were the only ones left, "it's just that," he adds but couldn't continue because of the lump in his throat.

Sakusa shakes his head as he turns to look at Akaashi, "don't be, I know the reason. You're doing this for Bokuto, and I'm doing this for Atsumu. We're just in this situation for the sake of those we love. So, don't apologize to me and do your best, Keiji. May the best attorney win," he says before his heels start to click against the floor as he leaves the courtroom.


End file.
